Midnight Blue
by mpingani
Summary: Secrets revealed, promises unforgotten, lies reveal their true faces, will she have the courage to see the light and will he be able to see in a brand new view, they’ve been forced together, will it tear them apart. HGDM.
1. The Beginning

Summary: Secrets revealed, promises unforgotten, lies reveal their true faces, will she have the courage to see the light an will he be able to see the true girl?

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except all of my worldly possesions.

Pairing: HG/DM

Rating: M, for abuse, rape, language, and sexual content later on. Not in the first chapter.

A/N: My first Harry Potter fic, I hope you like it

Hermione had changed over the years, she had grown taller, she had slimmed out, and her once untamable hair had found its perfect balance. Yes, in any guy's eyes Hermione was a babe to say the least.

"Hermione could you come down stairs please, your mother and I have something we need to talk to you about!" Hermione's dad yelled upstairs from the bottom of the stairs. It was the middle of July and the newly 17 year old Hermione was home from Hogwarts.

"I'll be down in a minute Dad!" Hermione yelled back to her father from her loft bedroom which was currently decorated in midnight blue and silver. She was in the midst of going through her wardrobe choosing clothes for a party she would be attending later that night. After thinking for a few seconds she finally decided on a pair of khaki capris with draw-strings on the hem and a deep red halter top expertly paired with a pair of black strapped heals.

After congratulating herself on finding the perfect outfit she flew down the two flights of stairs and down the hall into her house's study where her parents most likely were. Upon entering the study she immediately noticed that her mother's eyes were red and tear stained and her father looked extremely angry.

"Mom, Dad, what's wrong?" Hermione asked with a quiver in her voice, her parents were usually such level headed people, it was strange to see them not their normal cheery selves.

"Honey, your birthparents have owled us, they would like you back." Hermione's father replied with his back turned to his daughter.

"What, my birthparents? What are you talking about Daddy, you and Mom are my parents?" Hermione's mind was reeling what was her father talking about, her birthparents, they were her parents.

It was then that Hermione's mother spoke up, in a calm voice she told her only daughter, "Honey you may want to sit down, there are some things your father and I need to tell you about."


	2. Home Sweet Castle

Chapter 2: Awake in a Nightmare

Disclaimer: Own nothing, I think we got that but I'm just refreshing your memories.

A/N: Will be better than the last chapter, promise.

(Hermione's point of view)

They stole me, they stole me from my real parents, raised me as there own and never told a single damn soul that they fucking stole me! My parents scratch that, the Grangers told me and I wouldn't believe it, I couldn't believe it, until I saw the letter from my real parents. God bless their souls they found me, otherwise I would still be living with the Grangers, who in fact are actually deatheaters, now that is what you call a twist in the plot. I also found out that my name isn't even Hermione, its Mya.

My real parents are actually a pureblood witch and wizard with the name Petitmort, which if I'm correct means 'Little death' in French, not very welcoming, but I have heard of them before. Prior to their disappearance in 1989 they were the richest and most charitable couple in magical world, hell they were even richer than the Malfoys. I honestly cannot wait to rub it in Malfoy's face that I'm pureblood and my parents are richer than his. Revenge will be sweet. I now live with the Petitmorts in their mansion, which can't really be called a mansion; it's more of a castle. It's amazing, my mother and father are amazing, every time I look in their eyes I can see how much they love each other, and how much they love me, the Grangers lacked that.

When they first brought me to Château Canterby I was in absolute awe. When Mum and Dad, I'm now calling the Petitmorts that, showed me my room, or suite, both work in this case I was totally amazed. My whole room was painted in a deep midnight blue and all of the fabrics were a beautiful silver. The bottom floor, yes my room has three stories, consisted of a grand marble fireplace, beautiful silver sofas, a beautiful bay window looking out onto the castle's green fields, a door to a bathroom with a tub the size of a pool, and finally the biggest closet I had every seen, filled to the top with designer gowns, and of course my own personal fashion. I then climbed up a rot iron spiral staircase to a loft housing a plasma screen TV and a king sized bed covered in, you guessed it, silver. The carpet of the loft was an amazingly soft midnight blue carpet, whilst the flooring of the first level was all dark cherry hardwood. There was a single door on the loft and when I opened it, it led to a stone staircase which I climbed up to find a library of my own, with every single book I had ever wanted to read.

The rest of the house was decorated in the finest tastes in interior designs. My father's study was full of books and sofas and the main library was three stories high filled with every single book imaginable. The castle has stables with amazing horses. The moment I walked into the castle I felt at home.

My mother and father are amazingly, my new life is amazing. It is now the end of July and I have been here exactly two weeks. I feel at home here, and I feel that my parents love me, I feel wanted here.

My mother is beautiful; her astounding violet eyes would make any man weak at the knees and her waist length brown curly hair is much like mine. We have the same build, tall and lean, a model's build, that's what Dad called it. My father is the new Minister of Magic since the last one started eating his secretaries. He has black hair that is always left alone yet maintains a perfect style.

Harry and Ron, well lets just say, they aren't speaking to me right now. They think that just because I'm rich and pureblood that I'm going to ditch them and start hanging around with Malfoy and his Slytherin cronies. Luckily Ginny is still talking to me; it's nice to have at least one friend, she's come over quite a few times since I've moved into the castle. I know it's hard to believe but I love the castle so much I'm dreading leaving it when I got to Hogwarts.

(Normal P.O.V.)

Hermione was in her library reading when the door bell rang,

"Mya, could you please come down stairs we have guests." Mya's father told her through the intercom found in her library. She bolted down the two flights of stairs to the main floor of her room and ran out into the hall where she proceeded to run down the hall until she reached the top of the stairs that led to the front door where she saw who was at the door and she stopped so fast that she fell backwards so that she ended up sitting on the floor. There was one word flashing through Mya's mind, MALFOY.

"Ah, Mya, so glad you could join us, I hope you didn't hurt yourself when you fell." Mya's father said to her with a giant smile on his face.

"No, no I'm perfectly fine," Hermione said as she got up while rubbing her butt which was still sore from the fall, "What are they doing here Dad?"

"Oh you know the Malfoy's don't you dear, Lucius and Narcissa, and of course their charming son Draco," Mya's Mom said while coming up beside Mya, "They've come over for dinner, before your father and I went into hiding the Malfoys were our best friends."

"Come meet Draco, Mya." Her father said to her with the smile still plastered on his face.

"Yes, Daddy" Hermione groaned while trudging down the stairs.

Draco looked at the beautiful girl walking down the stairs. He didn't recognize her, but he had a feeling that he had met her before, possibly at school. 'Man she's beautiful,' Draco thought to himself, while still admiring Hermione's beauty, he had not clue that she was Hermione.

Mya trudged up to Draco and extended her hand and introduced herself, "Mya Petitmort, it's a pleasure to meet you." She said with a huge fake smile plastered on her face. 'Mum, Dad, I'm doing this strictly for you." She thought agitated at the fact that she had to shake hands with Draco Malfoy.

"Draco Malfoy, and trust me, the pleasure is all mine." Draco said while taking her hand kissing it.

The Malfoys and the Petitmorts were overjoyed that their children we're getting along so well, especially with the promise that the families had made to eachother. Mya's mother was the first to speak as Mya was looking around the entrance hall looking bored and Draco was staring lovingly at her.

"As you might have heard Cissy and Louie, we just now found Mya after she was stolen from us when she was 1 year old by a couple of deatheaters named the…" Mya's mother faded off as she forgot the Grangers name.

"Granger, dear." Her husband supplied for her.

"Ah yes Granger, that's it, now why don't we got into the dining room and we can tell you all about finding Mya again." Mya's mother said while taking her husbands hand and leading the elder Malfoys into the dining room which was just off the side of the grand entrance hall.

As soon as the parents had left the room Draco stared shockingly at Mya and growled, "Mudblood, that cannot seriously be you, your short and squat with frizzy hair, you never had a…"

"Model's build, by the way Malfoy, that's pureblood to you," Mya stated to Draco looking him square in the eyes," And you had best learn to respect those higher up on the social ladder than yourself now shouldn't you." Mya finished and with that she turned on her heel and walked into the dining room where her parents and the elder Malfoys were, leaving a shocked Draco in the entrance hall.

"Damn" was all that the speechless Draco could say.


End file.
